Sun Goku: Saiyan In DC
by DragonField
Summary: Kakarot escaped the destruction of planet Vegeta, but somehow found himself in the DC universe being raised by Ra's Al Ghul to be The Next Demons Head..wait,what! Named after the monkey King as Sun Goku he finds himself promised to Talia Al Ghul AKA scary ninja badass. But he doesn't want to be a ninja he just wants to fight super strong people. Strong/Smart Goku, GokuXTaliaXHarem.


**Author** **Notes** : Hi this is my first fanfic, if your here I assume you at least have some general knowledge of DC and DBZ, so I won't explain much is this story, only things important to plot and some such. Think of this as an entirely new DC and DBZ because the things said in this story will probably not be factual or have any basis in either of the two franchises. I don't have a beta, so if you wanna beta this please come help me make something out of this thing. Otherwise just enjoy...or not, thanks anyway for spending some time on the writings of, well I'm not gonna describe myself because all I can say is self depreciating things, so... Just enjoy.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own DC comics or Dragon Ball Z. If I did I would have already ruined it for the world and be hated everywhere.

 **Planet** **Vegeta**

Bardock rushed into the nursing facility to find his wife, Gine, watching over their their 3 year old son in his birthing pod. Saiyans are a warrior race and once under the rule of Freiza they made sure to use the new technology available to them in the best way they knew how, to help them in anything that distracts them from their fighting. This includes the unbearable 9 months of pregnancy that makes them weak and unable to fight, plus the little bastards have furry tails that are always rubbing against the inside of their wombs and giving them itches that they will never be able to scratch. Unknown to most Saiyans there was also another reason for changing how the Saiyans are born, this is that although those 9 months are full of toil and hardship they also birth in the women motherly instincts and connections to their children. Connections which keep them from wanting to go back to conquering planets and spend time mothering their children, now, half of Saiyans of planet Vegeta are female and most of them being out of commission not to mention no longer going to battle in their child's formative years produced quite a lot of chaos as they had their quota of planets to conquer for Lord Frieza, and one does not want to provoke the ire of a man such as him.

It was for this reason that children are usually made by technology, combining the DNA of two adult Saiyan, gender does not matter they have no time for such useless squabbles of morality and such some. Anyway the Saiyan children are birthed into pods where they will start to form, after 9 months the newborns are transferred to new pods in the nursing facility, pods which will begin to transfer information to their newly developed minds, reading, writing, general knowledge, submission to the King, possible training methods, KI techniques, submission to whoever the King submits to, and nearly all things to do with fighting. This process takes 3 years in which the parents can leave the planet and go back out on missions.

Gine was looking over her son Kakarot, currently 2 years and 11 months old and smiling like a happy chimp during his sleep, quite unusual compared to all the other Saiyan children creepily stoic during their sleep. See, Kakarot was not like other Saiyans, he was born naturally from his mothers womb, now this would usually not be allowed as it goes against the new Saiyan way, but his mother Gine was one of the few Saiyans that was immensely gifted with a brilliant mind and was therefore put in charge of the nursing facility to make sure the children formed correctly. Gine, finding out she was pregnant after Bardock left for a new mission, went to the King and started to talk about fabricated issues with the development of the brains in the newborns and explained that she was taking it upon herself to have a natural birth to compare and find ways to improve the birthing technology. By some miracle the King was busy with nonsense about 'getting out' and 'the Saiyans are a proud warrior race that will not be subservient', Gine didn't pay much attention to it happy that she was able to get the King to sign off on her having the natural pregnancy.

Anyway since Gine was gifted with brains instead of braun, she used her position as head of the nursing facility to personally set the information that Kakarot would learn for the first 3 years of his life, that being fighting/KI techniques happily provided by his father, along with basic and some advanced science from Gine, along with reading, writing, general knowledge and the final thing that would be added would be the information on his race, other races, his name and the universe at large in his final month in the pod. She got rid of the subservience malarkey and regularly took Kakarot out to play and interact with his mother and father.

Anyway Bardock just got back from his mission to conquer the kannassans and was getting visions of the Saiyans fate, he immediately began to tell his wife and begin to ensure his sons survival. Gine being the loving and caring wife immediately believed her husband as he has seen a lot of things in his career and he is not one to be easily frazzled. They turned off Kakarots pod and immediately set out to ensuring his survival, they went to the R&D department which was full of new and experimental technology made by the aliens provided by their newly known destroyer, Frieza. They brutally massacred the beings inside and stole a newly made ship dubbed 'The Jumper', once back they began to set coordinates for the pod, some low-level planet called earth where their child would be safe and grow up without harm. After setting up the coordinates, they nestled Kakarot safely in the pod, strapped him in and sent him off towards his new home with some silent tears leaking from their eyes, they then turned away and went to prepare for their inevitable doom. But unknowingly the loving couple had grossly miscalculated as they had stopped the knowledge pod just as it began to fill Kakarot's mind with the knowledge of his race, the only knowledge he had attained was that he was a 'Saiyan', a sad outcome perhaps but a well timed one.

 **In The Deep Bounds Of Space**

They had also unknowingly sent him in the direction of which Frieza's ship was approaching planet Vegeta. Dodoria, Frieza's right hand man was looking out into space when he noticed a space pod speeding through space. If it was any other kind of space pod Dodoria might have ignored it, but the space pod was actually a new and highly experimental pod made by Lord Frieza's science division, a space pod that would be able to read into any technology of the surrounding planets and using that knowledge to create space jumps, after they were in a clear space, that would instantly bring the pod to its new location, it was also fitted with an AI that would care for the current inhabitant within with all of its data. These were made because Frieza found the duration during trips tedious and it was sent to the disposable 'monkeys' to test out. Dodoria immediately knowing what it was went to report the sighting to Lord Frieza.

"Lord Frieza, I have just seen the new experimental pod 'The Jumper' traveling through space. It is obvious that one of the little 'monkeys' have found out about their inevitable extinction and are trying a futile attempt at escape."

"Dodoria! Do not waste my time with such drivel, though I do suppose I don't want my new technology getting out there, Lord knows what would happen if father found it, or even worse that ignoramus of an elder brother I have happened upon it. No I suppose it should be destroyed."

"Very well Lord Frieza I will immediately stop the ship to-"

"Dodoria! One does not simply stop walking to crush an ant they pass, one merely change their path to crush the ant beneath ones feet! Only a single digit is needed to smush an ant!"

Saying so Frieza merely pressed out a finger towards the tiny space pod that was currently travelling through an asteroid field, and began to lazily charge a KI ball the size of a planet, and fired it towards the asteroid field, watching as everything disintegrated and there was no longer any space pod in sight.

"See Dodoria. Only a single finger needed."

Dodoria looked utterly petrified, not that Frieza particularly cared though.

"Now..let's go kill us some monkeys..."


End file.
